


Bittie 'O Fluffie (Fluff with Bitties)

by Sparky_Cha05



Category: Bittytale (an Undertale AU)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Cha05/pseuds/Sparky_Cha05
Summary: A collection of one-shot Smexy fanfictions between the reader and their favorite BittyMon. Warning: It's kind of hard to do fluff with Bitties, so don't hate when it gets weird.;)





	Bittie 'O Fluffie (Fluff with Bitties)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bean_The_Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_The_Friend/gifts).



> I tend to have little fluff ideas when I'm writing Bittie Skellie Babysitter, so I though this would be a great way just to get those ideas out there! If there's a specific AU you want Bittie-fied please let me know in the comments! I'll be starting with the main: Underfell, Undertale, and Underswap. Then I'll move on to extras <3

Takes place in the Bitty Skellie Babysitter world)

You shifted in your bed. The night was cruel sometimes. You were just hot enough to not want your comforter, but just cold enough to not take off the sheet over half your body. Just miserable enough to not be able to sleep.

You sighed. _Mabye I should check on the Bitties_ , you thought.

You looked into the darkness. Your bed was top-notch quality thanks to the Gasters being so rich, but you still weren't comfortable.

_Maybe a glass of water would help..._

As you debated suffering the feeling of cold when you lift the sheets, you felt something move by your feet. You pause for a moment.

What.... was _that_!?

Thanks to your paranoia, YOUR mind immediately thought of **ghosts**. That did NOT calm you down.

You wait for a moment, looking into the pitch blackness of your room. You made sure not to move. After a few moments, something suddenly bumps your right foot, causing you to immediately pull it back with a small squeal. A red light shown through the sheets giving you enough light to see a small bump in the sheets.

You scoot back and sit up pulling your legs out. Completely ignoring the cold, you instinctly hold the sheets down to trap the thing. This causes the bump to frantically move around in circles trying to find it's way out. The bump finally stopped and decided on one direction which caused it to ram into the foot of my bed. The red light cut out, and at the same time a groan could be heard.

Wait. That groan was familiar. _Oh noo..._

You grab your phone and reach out and grab the sheet near where you saw the bump. You lift the sheet and turn on your phone to see Red's tiny body curled up, covering his head with his arms. He was in his black night shirt and red shorts.

"Ah... ow.... sheesh sweetheart." He moved one of his arms to cover his eyes from your phone light.

"Oh my goodness! Red! Are you ok!? I'm so sorry! What are you doing!?" You shine the light to the side and lean forward to check him. Your hand lands on Red's head as you look him over. This caused Red to glow bright red once again.

"I-I.... was just... um... well I couldn't sleep.... and it's pitch black in here, so I couldn't tell which side was the head of your bed.... ugh... nevermind!" Aw. He wanted to sleep with you. (Not in that way you gutter minds [well, maybe a little ;)-sparky])

You giggle at his adorablness making him push your hand off and get up. You didn't mind him staying.

"W-wait! Red! I don't mind if you stay!" You offer laying your hand down in front of him, asking him to hop on. He looked up at you hopefully.

"R-really?" His cheeks glowed brighter than your phone. He's so cute, you just wanted to touch him. You lift your hand back up and hold two fingers out and touch his cheek. Your heart jumped when his small arms immediately wrapped around your fingers, pulling your hand closer.

This caused an immediate reaction of moaning from him. 

"S-sweeth-heart.... w-who toO..-old you s-skeletons l-love being touched..." Your eyes widen to his reaction. Your face now completely red, you pull your hand away to cover your face. This earned a whine from him.

"HNNnn! Why'd you stop!? " He questioned. He was more sad and disappointed than angry. You look down at his face. Every feature of his begged for you to let him again.You however were internally screaming. 

 _AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_  You scolded yourself. _He's an adorable BittyMon! Why am I getting such a reaction from him!? What would his father say!? AND WHY DID I WANT TO CONTINUE!?_

You felt your sins crawl on your back as you started to reach back out to him.   
His face lit up once he realized what you were doing. He reached his arms out eagerly. Then he started _purring_. Before you even touched him. You didn't even know skeletons were capable of that.

You paused for a second, taken aback by the new sound. It was just so gosh darn cute! You couldn't take it anymore. You HAD to hold him!

You set your phone down and reached both of your hands down and scooped him up. He didn't struggle a bit as you brought him up to your face. You held him there for a second, looking into his eyes (sockets?).

"S-sweethear-?" He starts to ask, but is cut off when you suddenly lean forward and kiss the top of his skull. You were soft and gentle too. He completely froze, unable to react. He just stared at you with a goofy smile, his eyes (sockets?) half closed. You giggle at him.

Your giggles snapped him out of his trance. He sat up a bit and looked at your hands. He then shifted over so that he was sitting on only one, and lifted your other hand to his face.

"Wh-What are you doing?" You ask intently.

His only response was, "Don't tell the others about this." You stare at him confused, until he grabs a few of your fingers and hugs them. Squeezing them against his small body, you felt the coolness of his bones through his clothes. (Skeletons don't have body heat) You watched as he closes his eyes and attempts to kiss your fingers, but alas, he doesn't have lips. So what does he do?

He opens his mouth and _LICKS_ them. You let out a slight gasp. The weird sensation throwing you off gaurd.

You pay attention to the new feeling, somewhat enjoying it. His tongue was soft, and glided ever so gently across your skin. Mystified, you watch as he continued to make out with your fingers. His tongue slipping around and between them.

He looked at you for a second, gauging your expression, before biting down on your index finger. You let out a slight yelp of pain, but don't pull your hand away. He seems pleased by this.

He nibbles a bit at the spot, sinking his fangs deeper, causing you to squint one of your eyes shut and bite your lip. You let him continue though. You just did, and you didn't know why. It hurt, but somehow you liked it. _What's wrong with you_?

It stared to become too painful. A small trickle of blood ran down your finger. Ok, this wasn't cute anymore.

"R-Red! Stop!" He responded by biting down on your finger harder. You tried to pull him off, but he would growl and sink his fangs deeper just to hold on so you couldn't pull too hard. You had to figure something out to make him stop.

Skeletons loved being touched. That's it.

He nibbled and sucked until you slid your thumb from the hand he was sitting on, under his shirt and rubbed his rib cage. He moaned as a result and pull his teeth away. This was your chance.

In one swift swoop, your hand underneath him wrapped around his waist, which also held his arms down. You pulled your hand back away.

"What the heck Red!?" You yell, using your now bleeding hand to turn on the lamp beside your bed. You hold your hand in the light and examine it. Several sets of teeth marks were all over your fingers. You felt him squirming in your other hand and look over just in time to see his left eye light up red, and him dissapear in a bright flash of red. He then appears on the floor a few feet away from your bed.

He looked down and crossed his arms. _He can teleport!? Why weren't you told this!?_ The thought sub-sided as a sharp pain shot up your arm, your attention coming back to your hand. You open your nightstand drawer and pull out a few tissues, which you then use to stop the bleeding.

Red shuffles his feet before mumbling a 'sorry'. He doesn't make eye contact.

You stare at him with his head down. You sigh. "It's ok Red. I'll heal." Red unfolds one of his arms and rubs the back of his neck.

"I did get carried away though...."

"Well...." You hold up the blood-stained tissues. "Yeah, just a bit." You reply sarcastically. A few moments of silence pass as you continue to doctor your hand. You finally see Red turn around out the corner of your eye. His hands in his short pockets. _You couldn't let him leave! After all that just happened!? Seriously?_

"Red wait!" He stops, but doesn't turn around. "You can still stay and sleep here if you want."

His head lifts up at the offer. He slowly turns his head to reveal tears in his eyes (sockets). Oh. You paid so much attention to your hand, you didn't notice he was crying.

You gasp, and immediately jump out of bed dropping the tissues, and get down on the floor. You scooped up Red and pulled him against your neck, hugging him as best you could.

"I'm sorry...."

He doesn't say anything. Instead, he slowly lifts his arms and wraps them around your neck. Squeazing ever so slightly. If he didn't want to stay, you'd take him to bed, but you decided to ask.

"Um, do you still wanna-?..." You didn't even have to finish for him to respond. He nods his head slowly against your skin.

"Ok..." you whisper. You get up and carry back to your bed. You sit on your mattress and fixate the sheets. Red continues to hold onto your neck, and you continue to never let go.

When you finally get situated you lay down, setting Red on your pillow. Your hand finally moving away from him. As you lay there silently, Red shifts and pulls away, turning around so his back was against you.

"Y/N?..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you....."He barely whispered. 

"You're welcome, and Goodnight Red."

Your arm moves over him protectively, him hugging it in response as the two of you drift off into sleep.

"Good night Sweetheart." 

 


End file.
